1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid car and, more particularly, to a hybrid car that is provided with an engine, a motor, and a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a hybrid car that is configured to be provided with an engine and a motor generator for traveling and an electric power storage device which exchanges electric power with the motor generator and controls the engine and the motor generator for traveling in a charge depleting (CD) mode or a charge sustaining (CS) mode is known as this type of hybrid car (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-57116 (JP 2011-57116 A)). This hybrid car travels in the CD mode in a case where the electric power storage device has a remaining capacity exceeding a predetermined amount after the traveling is initiated. The hybrid car travels with the CD mode switched to the CS mode once the remaining capacity of the electric power storage device reaches the predetermined amount.